


Helping To Relax RxLxR Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AROUSING, Brotherhood, Caring, Erection, Holding, Love, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo has a bad hobby to keep things tightly in his mind where they grow and grow, making him to train more and more in order to keep them away from his mind. Raph (2003) and Raphael (2014) sees through this and step in to help their brother.Idea to this little fic came from my latest art -> http://nei-ning.tumblr.com/post/170024829665/its-6am-and-i-proudly-present-you-rxlxr-pic





	Helping To Relax RxLxR Oneshot

“He’s doing it again.”

“Yeah.”

“Should we do something about that?”

Looking his bigger self from another dimension Raph had little spark in his eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by Raphael. Smirking slightly with a nod they both started to approach their big brother who, once again, had lost himself in intense training without resting.

They both admired it how hard and much Leonardo did train but at times he was overdoing it, forgetting to rest or eat. Usually this happened when something was bothering their brother. Waiting perfect moment to trap Leonardo both red banded turtles eyed their leader when he finally stopped panting heavily. Without a sign both Raph and Raphael made their move.

Getting caught by surprise when Raph’s arms made their way around his body from behind Leonardo stiffened for a moment. Seeing bigger green body come to his right eased his racing instincts and he managed to calm himself down, lowering his katanas.

Gently brushing his lips against Leo’s shoulder Raph placed soft kisses on the skin over and over again, bigger green arms sneaking between his plastron and Leo’s shell. Leonardo’s soft and silent moan was a sign big turtle also was doing something to their brother. Hearing small sounds of licks and the volume increasing in Leo’s moans made Raph smirk as he bit forest green shoulder gently.

“Ah, R-Raph!”

He wanted to lean against his hothead brother but his body was trying to get away from him but Raphael’s hold tightened softly but firmly around him. Turning his head enough to see Raph Leonardo panted silently, blush strengthening on his cheeks.

“Uuh ~ G-guys, seriously s-stop. I, ah, ne-need to train...”

Raph grunted as he kept kissing and sucking Leo’s shoulder.

“Ya have train enough. Let us help ya ta relax.”

Turning to look bigger Raphael he saw soft but assuring look in those light green-yellow eyes.

“We are only thinking your best.” He assured with gentle whisper before licking Leo’s cheek, his fingers gently stroking Leonardo’s growing bulge.

“B-but...”

“No buts, fearless. Ya are done training for today.” Raph really didn’t give him room to argue but those words suddenly turned Leonardo’s body so relaxed and almost limp, like if he’d been given permission to relax and stop. Fingers released their hold on his weapons which hit the floor with ‘klank’.

“F-fine. I feel quite exhausted to be honest.”

“And we will help you some more. Let’s go in your room.” Lifting Leonardo in his arms Raphael followed his smaller self who lead the way, locking the door behind them.

Panting slightly but fast Leonardo watched how Raphael withdrew away from him, giving room for his smaller self. Together they stripped Leonardo from his gears with slow and gentle strokes, making sure to leave nice and tingling sensations on Leo’s skin. Soft moans were signs they were doing a good job at it.

After being completely naked Leonardo’s thoughts went down on his bulge which he’d been ignoring until now. It felt hot but he didn’t want to drop out just yet. If those two wanted to see all of him, they needed to work for it. And they did.

Raph leaned down to kiss his brother, tasting eagerly and passionately every inch of those green lips and it made Leo’s skin crawl with pleasure. Feeling big fingers slowly traveling on his legs with warm and wet tongue instantly made Leonardo spread his legs some more. Promising, this all was very promising.

Both Raph and Raphael took their sweet time to give relaxing affection and love until Leonardo finally dropped out and next move was made. Raph crawled to sit behind Leonardo, slightly lifting him in sitting position, pulling him to lean against him. Leonardo didn’t resist this at all. Letting his hands run gently all around on Leonardo’s upper body, and arms, both yellow and blue eyes were glued on Raphael who moved to hover above Leonardo’s swollen member.

Looking up under his eye ridges Raphael smirked once licking his lips, finally lowering down enough to take Leonardo in blissful journey.

Leonardo’s moans were so arousing and pleasing to hear right next to his ear, sending lovely shivers all over Raph’s skin. Damn, if Leo wouldn’t been leaning against him he too would be having a boner. Loud slurps were filling Leo’s room and judging by the sounds Raphael was really enjoying giving Leo a blowjob. After all it was rare treat.

Big fingers sneaked further between Leo’s legs, finally finding little tail which jumped a bit for sudden touch but trembled slightly when being petted and stroked. Blush burned his cheeks, head pressing more backward as Leo’s moans grew stronger, his entire body trembling. He was near, both dominating turtles could feel it.

Sucking more harder and faster Raphael moved his other hand near Leo’s rear, drawing circle against the entrance, using his claw also to draw a line between Leo’s anus and erection. It made Leo jump and moan a bit more louder than he had attempted to. Chuckling while having Leo’s erection in his mouth Raphael continues. He felt so damn proud of being able to make Leo jump and moan like that with simple and small movements.

After few more harder and longer sucks Leo shivered hard.

“R-Raphael, I – I’m going to – !”

Thrusting his hips up as hard and much as he could Leonardo screamed as his orgasm took him by surprise. It was one of the most intense ones what he had have in his life so far. And, despite the warning, it seemed to surprise big turtle as well since he coughed some finally pulling away and releasing Leonardo.

Seeing and feeling body against him turning more heavy and relaxed Raph glanced up, sharing small smile to bigger turtle. Light green-yellow eyes landed back down on Leo’s face, smile spreading gently on his lips. Leonardo appeared to be fully relaxed and satisfied which was good thing to see. Planning to leave they were stopped instantly by Leonardo’s silent voice.

“Thank you. I really needed that.”

“We know.”

“It was pretty obvious. So… care ta spill it out what troubled your mind so much ya drove yourself ta train like that?”

Eyelids slowly opening blue eyes looked at them both in turn, slowly turning away in embarrassment.

“I… I guess I could tell the truth.” Sighing slightly Leo closed his eyes. “Not long after Raphael came into our world I… found myself having feelings for him. But I also had feelings for you too, Raph. I… I was between two fires. I loved both of you but couldn’t bring myself to tell about it to either of you. I didn’t want to lose you two nor hurt your feelings.”

Licking his lips he gave his brothers opportunity to comment but they remained silent. “So I kept all these thoughts locked in my mind where they grew and grew and I tried to ignore them by training more and more. Avoid you two.”

“That’s shitty way of dealing with things, Fearless.” Raph growled crossing his arms on top of Leo’s chest.

“I know and I’m sorry about that. I just never haven’t been good at expressing my feelings. And when I have try, it always have end up being a misunderstanding or a fight. But it’s out now. Rest is up to you two.”

Sharing a look with each other Raphael smirked coming to lay next to 2 smaller turtles. “You don’t need to worry about a damn thing anymore, Leo. I’m good at sharing you if it’s okay with this little hothead here.”

“Who are ya calling a hothead?” Raph snarled playfully, giving a slap on laughing Raphael’s shoulder. Smiling to his brothers Leonardo couldn’t have been feeling more relieved than he did. He always thought this would be huge bomb to drop but his hotheads took it so well instantly. Slowly moving away from Raph’s lap Leonardo laid on his back between them, smiling to them both.

“I’m good with anything as long as I know you two are good with each other. I don’t want competitions between us or anything.”

Now Raph too laid down sealing Leo in his arms, smirking. “Like the big guy already said, there ain’t no worries about such things. We can share ya.”

Smiling Leonardo closed his eyes, feeling bigger arms wrap around him as well. “Good. That’s all good….” Silence filled the room as Raph and Raphael watched down on Leonardo who was sleeping peacefully between them.

“That blowjob was damn hot.”

Smirking Raphael eyed Raph. “You want some too?”

Blushing furiously Raph swallowed hard which made Raphael chuckle. “I see. I will take care of you later in your room.”

“Deal.”

The End


End file.
